


the towel thief

by aerynlallaboso



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, i believe this is what the professionals call 'pre-slash'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynlallaboso/pseuds/aerynlallaboso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenten first met Temari at the gym, on a Monday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the towel thief

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 4/5/14 @ tumblr
> 
> set in my version of a high school/modern au, but you don't need to know the details to read.

_Dammit, where the hell is my towel?_

It can’t have gone missing; it was right here beside her bag ten minutes ago! And it’s a nice bright pink, it’s not like she could lose it against the gym’s grey and white flooring.

Tenten squints and surveys the other few people in the gym. Could one of them have stolen it while she was focused on her workout? She would’ve noticed - no, maybe not. she’d been trying to beat her record today (not that she’d succeeded).

"Well, if someone took it," Tenten says, increasing her volume as she speaks and casting evil eyes at her fellow gym-goers, "they’re gonna pay fo-!"

"Here," someone says.

She blinks, pausing in the middle of slapping her fist into her other palm menacingly. “Huh?”

"Sorry," the voice continues, "I guess I forgot mine today. and yours is so cute, I just borrowed it without thinking."

There’s a smirk to that voice that Tenten finds incredibly irritating - _yours is so cute, right._ She snatches her towel from whoever’s proffered arm and tosses it in the vague direction of her bag, ready to throw a punch at this annoying towel thief, but - oh. oh.

Her thief has blue eyes, blonde hair tied in tails on each side of her head, and a killer smile. Plus a few inches on Tenten, and definitely more muscle tone. She might even be able to beat her in a fight. Oh.

"Well," Tenten says curtly. "Maybe you should remember your own things next time."

Towel thief’s smile widens. “I’ll try.” She stretches, slapping one hand on her hip. “Maybe I’ll let you borrow mine. next time.”

There’s still that same smirk in her voice, but it’s getting Tenten psyched in a good way now, not the ‘I’m-gonna-punch-her-lights-out’ way.

"Oh, by the way," towel thief says, "My name’s Temari. and you were…?"

"Tenten." Good delivery, sounded tough.

Temari leans down and retrieves a patterned blue bag that Tenten assumes is hers, looping the strap over her shoulder, and straightens up with a cool look in her eye. “Well, i gotta run, Tenten, but-” is that a wink? “You’re here every other day, right?”

"Sure am," Tenten says, balling her hands up into fists again. "Have to keep in shape to make sure the punks at school don’t even think about muscling in on me."

Temari laughs, but it’s not the patronising kind of laugh Tenten’s heard from the short skinny girls who hang around the mall and think she’s ridiculous for learning how to handle a knife. Thank god. “Same here. you’d think they’d learn after two broken bones, but boys just don’t get it.” She brushes a loose strand of hair away from her face. “Anyway, like I said, I have to run. And sorry for the towel, again.”

Oh, right. the towel. Tenten moves to pick it up off the floor and stuff it in her bag, glancing back across the gym floor in time to see Temari threading her way through a row of occupied treadmills & exercise bikes to the entrance and throwing open the notoriously heavy double doors like they weigh nothing at all.

Her phone beeps (the five o’clock reminder), and Tenten resumes packing away her stupid towel, but she’s definitely feeling better about not beating her reps record - now that she has another reason to look forward to Wednesday’s session.


End file.
